Meme Challenge: FT Style
by Kid Darkness
Summary: LouiseRisa challenged me to an M-rated FT story, so here it is! Same rules, same meme, different couple. (yet still on unfamiliar ground!) PS: I've never done M-rated stories, you may look down on this story anytime! haha...


**DISCLAIMER ALERT:** I, as a humble writer, do not owe FT. (No, seriously, I don't!) My lovely friend (pen name: LouiseRisa) challenged me yet again with the exact same music meme, but this time, it's _M-rated_. (cue evil music) This is the first (and probably the _last_ ) time I'm writing in the M-rated world and also using a FT couple that I'm not familiar of. So, hopefully, I didn't mess this up -too- badly! Otherwise, enjoy the read!

You can use the music meme rules for your own OTP as well! Here you go!

 _01\. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._

 _02\. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._

 _03\. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song it plays. You have the duration of the song. When the song starts, you start. When the song ends, you finish/stop. No lingering, no matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._

 _04\. Do ten of these, then post them._

 _05\. Have FUN!_

* * *

 **You're Not Alone by Dragonforce**

"Do you have to go, Zeref?" The man in question looked back at his younger lover, her beautiful face marred by her frown. Smiling ever so gently, he cupped her tear-stained cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. But was taken aback when Mavis's thin hands curled behind his neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Zeref gasped and Mavis took that chance to plunge her tongue into his mouth. Not wanting to strain his love, Zeref picked her up and continued the kiss as if that single kiss was goodbye… _Well, maybe it is…_ "Don't.. Don't think that, Zeref," Mavis whispered harshly. Her grip on his neck tightened as she glared. Zeref inwardly chuckled at his young but precious person. _She's cute when she's mad about-_ "Zeref! Listen to me!" Zeref was pulled towards her eye level, her eyes glittered as she kissed his forehead reverently, "May Fairy Magic be with you," Zeref's heart pulled at his strings.

 **Valley of the Damned by Dragonforce**

Zeref cut down yet another demon, a cry of anger escaping his lips. All around him was warriors with magic, their war cry matching the screams of all those who died around them. He dodged a swing from a demon sword and cut his opponent from below. The rain fell from above, washing away more blood to be painted on the muddy ground. His magic source was almost depleted, his weapons blunted and his armour was breaking apart. He was totally drained of energy and he can't find the energy to gather anymore. **"FAIRY LAW!"** A sharp echo pierced the blackened sky, and a blasting wave of light covered the battlefield. Zeref smiled to himself without thought as he gazed upon his lover. Cladded in golden armour, Mavis was a creature to behold. She was beautiful, but also dangerous. Zeref raced to her side as the demons writhed in agony. "Mavis… You're late," His guilty lover had the gale to look sheepish. Without caring about his condition (and the amount of blood he was bathing in), he pulled her closer by the hips and gave her a sloppy kiss. He prided himself on making the Fairy Tail tactician shiver, and he growled possessively. Too long have he not been sated, and he was _not_ above taking her in front of the soldiers right _now!_ "Zeref… People are watching this…" Zeref only grinned greedily and continued his assault, "Let them, I don't care. Because all I see is you,"

 **Everytime You Kissed Me by Emily Bindiger**

"Come on, Zeref!" His innocent lover called out playfully, her bare feet dancing on the green grass. Zeref trudged behind, calmly watching Mavis playing around the large Tenrou tree. The sunlight hit her beautiful face just perfectly, making her look all the more angelic. Zeref smirked as her pale dress failed –miserably- to cover up yesterday night's _exhaustive_ activities. Zeref grabbed ahold of his hyperactive lover and sucked on the fading mark on her neck, gloating when he felt her shiver in his arms. He continued his kiss, trading his lips for his tongue ever now and then, "you and your cursed healing magic, Mavis… How can I mark you for everyone to see when it just keeps on disappearing?" He growled into her skin. Mavis whimpered, her arms shaking as she reveled on his frustrated tone. Only she can undo him like this. Only she can bring the darkness out from him and turn that wickedness into pure passion. "Only you can do this to me, Mavis. Take responsibility,"

 **Blank Space by Our Last Night**

Zeref counted down the seconds aaaaaand "Yury, hurry up!" There she is. Every day at this time, Zeref would watch as Mavis would walk –no, _dance_ \- to her next class. He loved watching the wind playing with her blonde hair, loved how she prefer walking bare feet and he especially loved how she prefer wearing dresses that just _perfectly_ hugged her hips. Perfect for his hands to hold onto when he take her to his bed and- "I'm coming, sweetheart! Hold up!" A manly laugh broke his train of thought. Zeref growled. Yury Dreyar, the bane of his existence and present-boyfriend of Mavis. Before that monkey could catch up with her, Zeref quickly pulled her into a corridor. Taking a chance, he held her head _(gently, dammit Zeref!)_ and kissed her on the mouth. Complete with an _(awesome!)_ tongue battle. "Z-Zeref?!" Mavis stutterd, but Zeref didn't care. He was already addicted to Mavis's sweet taste and kissed her again. Yury yelled when he saw the couple, but Zeref had already won. _Suck it, Yury!_

 **New Thang by Redfoo**

Zeref was drinking waaaaaay too much in the bar, the clubhouse music blaring loudly in his ears. His body was already feeling the buzz and he felt himself harden when he saw what all the screaming commotion at the dancefloor was. Mavis was _on fire_. She was swinging her hips and moving her body as graceful as a ballet dancer but as slutty as a pole dancer. Zeref drank another gulp before heading down himself, dancing behind her until he could hold her waist. She stiffened, but relaxed when she saw who was holding her. Only one person could hold her that possessively, yet passionately. Grooving to the music, she made sure to grind her bottom to his front. She used her shorter height to take full advantage, knowing that her ass was directly at his crotch area. Zeref growled as he realised what she was doing. Not holding back his ever-growing erection, he sucked on her neck and licked _slowly._ His magic trick did their work as Mavis's knees gave way, totally giving Zeref total control. "Don't test me, love,"

 **Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades**

"A-Ah! Zeref, n-not there!" Mavis's whimper didn't do a thing to Zeref's assault. He lifted her legs higher as he sucked on her inner thigh, grinning on her pale skin when he heard her whine again. "Why, Mavis? I thought you _love_ it when I kiss you here-" and he proved his point when he kissed even lower. Mavis's whimper grew louder as she gripped the bed sheets. She didn't know whether to kick him or beg him for more. Her eyes teared up as Zeref continued his marking, making sure to suck extra hard and soothing his mark with a sultry lick like a cat would do. In the end, she gave in to her desires and gave Zeref the one look that would break his restrains, "Please, Zeref.. _Mark_ me"

 **Circus (Male Version) by Britney Spear**

Zeref lay quietly on the bed, his muscles straining at his restrains around his wrists. Mavis was stripping ever so slowly before him, looking as innocent as the day she was born. But Zeref knew better. _Oooh,_ he knew better! "Remember, Zeref, no touching the merchandise," Mavis whispered huskily when she cat-walked her way onto Zeref's lap. Zeref's hands were bounded behind his back, helpless when Mavis started to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes glittered mischievously and Zeref was gone from petal-soft to rock-hard in a split second. His young lover kissed his forehead, cheeks and nose. But pulled away when he tried to kiss her on the lips. _You little teaser, Mavis!_ As if she heard his thoughts, Mavis giggled, causing her body to move and Zeref groaned when the vibrations reached his cock. "Oh God, Mavis. When I get my hands free, I'll have you _begging_ beneath me," Mavis licked his neck and slowly made her way downwards... Zeref was _very_ glad that he went commando today.

 **Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings**

Mavis sighed as she stripped herself for bed. Yury, Precht and Warrod were downstairs, studying last-minute for the final exam tomorrow. "Mavis! Open the window!" Mavis was surprised to see Zeref grinning from ear-to-ear outside. "What're you doing here, Zeref! My brothers are going to kill you for seeing me!" Mavis hissed as she allowed her boyfriend in. Without a sound, Zeref pulled his loving girl and kissed her with all his heart. He smiled gently; letting the kiss soften into a gentler one as he whispered, "Let me have you, Mavis. Just for tonight," Mavis gasped, eyes searching for Zeref's hesitance but found none. The man pulled her onto the bed and slowly undressed her like she was a treasure to behold. Mavis smiled back, "I love you, Zeref," In the morning, Yury entered his little sister's bedroom and shouted a curse to wake the dead, "WHAT THE FCUK! GET OUT, YOU BASTARD!" Zeref only laughed triumphantly as he jumped out of window wearing a shit-eating grin.

 **Hero by Skillet**

Zeref was laughing at himself as he tasted blood on his lips, watching gleefully as another mage fell before him. The darkness slowly swallowed him whole, allowing full control of his deathly powers and abilities. He could control the world with this! Another mage came forward, rushing towards him weaponless as if the mage can defeat him without magic. Zeref only laughed as he stabbed his opponent in the stomach. Everyone would bow down before him and he would present his victory to his lo- "Z-Zeref…" the light voice took his breath away. Mavis's bloodied face came into view and his sword was still inside her. Mavis coughed blood as she said her last words, "come back, my hero"

 **Love me Like you do by Ellie Goulding**

"You're beautiful, Mavis" Zeref whispered as he worshipped Mavis's naked body. Mavis shivered as the cold air mixed with Zeref's warm breath. She whimpered, but bucked up when she felt restless, "Hurry up, Zeref!" Zeref laughed as he shook his head at his lover's impatience. How had he landed on such a wonderful woman, he shall never know.. And he wouldn't want to anyways.. he made sure to make eye contact when he entered her slowly, kissed her with all the love for her as he moved slowly, "Love you, Mavis," Mavis gasped aloud as her heart clenched, leaving her breathless. It was the first time he confessed his love, and she felt her vision turn blurry as tears escaped her eyes. She moved her hands behind his back and pulled him into yet another passionate kiss to start a million more in the future.

* * *

 _(This isn't the Laven fanfic I promised XD I won't let you guys down!)_

I sincerely hope that I didn't butcher this badly though... Mavis and Zeref deserves better!


End file.
